A voltage-controlled multivibrator (VCM) can be utilized in various applications which include the use of the VCM in phaselocked loops for digital frequency control, such as the phaselocked loop used in the magnetic storage devices. Currently, there are several commercial vendors providing the VCM devices. However, to utilize these commercially-available VCM devices requires a thorough knowledge of the operation of the resonator, in addition to all the basic electrical circuit theories, and thorough understanding of the functions, utilities, and application configurations of the VCM devices provided by the commercial vendors. These vastly limit the utilizations of the VCM devices to only a small group of professional users and, as a result, confine the VCM devices to be used for a very limited application fields, although the VCM devices have very high potential to be used much more popularly than they do nowadays.